


Everyone Will Fade

by Tercenyahecile



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercenyahecile/pseuds/Tercenyahecile
Summary: 曾經的毒瘤選手跟迷迷糊糊就起用自己的老闆= =的故事hhh





	1. Chapter 1

Collins到達基地的時候Farrier正在外地為了贊助焦頭爛額，並不在基地。  
每一個贊助商似乎張嘴就是前任中單已經退役，在找不到十分適合的中單這種情況下還是把俱樂部賣掉好一些。  
哪怕只是League of Legends這一個分部。  
Farrier到最後簡直無法忍耐，只能大吼著告訴他們自己心裡多麼希望他們能明白這個俱樂部對自己有多麼重要。  
最後他當然加上了一句，教練Dennis已經物色到了新任中單，比賽還有很大概率可以贏的可能。  
令他喪氣的是他們都告訴他，現在的NA賽區不可能找到更好的中單了。  
這讓他抓狂無比。  
也讓他忘記今天就是新任中單來基地的日子，畢竟假期日程也緊。  
Dennis早在前任中單提出手腕受傷準備退役的第二天就開始了對於各路中單的試訓，成果也幾乎和那些人說的一樣，在NA賽區難以挖掘出更好的中單。  
但Collins僅僅只是他在EU服務器ob過他的排位後就建議Farrier應該毫不猶豫把他納入麾下的唯一一個中單。  
Farrier一向相信他的眼光，於是什麼都沒問，甚至沒有要求對方進行試訓就同意了，但是他要求對方要在夏季賽開始兩週前就來基地進行磨合。  
只是Dennis確實對於利用Farrier對他的信任簽下這位中單覺得忐忑。  
毫無疑問Collins的操作和意識足夠優秀，只是他從前在服務器可謂臭名昭著，他也不確定對方是否願意為了職業生涯徹底改頭換面。  
這些，是忙得不可開交的Farrier根本不知道的。  
而他給Collins發去簽入這名選手的郵件，並且表示他們隨時可以簽合同時，Collins那邊的反應似乎確實是不打算再像從前一樣做一個惡人了。  
他甚至在電話確認時都懷疑對方是否用了變聲器，因為Collins的語氣彬彬有禮，並且告訴他他會按照要求，提前去俱樂部打訓練賽。

 

 

於是Collins下飛機的時候毫不意外被北加州燦爛的陽光刺得幾乎睜不開眼睛。  
幸好他的弟弟提醒過他要買一副墨鏡。  
下了車他就可以看到裝潢豪華的別墅掩映在樹木繁茂的花園裡，大門看過去似乎還能看到後院有一個大泳池。  
還真是不缺錢。他心裡想，Dennis領著他剛剛踏上台階就可以聽到門裡精力過剩的青年們的喊叫。  
「目前是休賽期，所以今天的訓練賽並不是全部主力一起打。」Dennis一邊擰開門一邊給他解釋，「不過他們這幾天都會回來了，老闆剛好這兩天有事外出…呃，所以合同可能要推遲討論。」  
Collins點了點頭，跟著他走進去。  
他之前被全面封禁時也曾經做過教練，這些事情他也清楚得很。  
寬大的會客廳沙發上坐著兩個人正在打電動，Collins一眼就看到樓梯後的訓練室有一排電腦，訓練室裡坐著兩個年輕人正在打排位。  
Dennis看了那兩個打電動不亦樂乎的人，立刻換上了教練的語氣。  
「晚點有訓練賽，盡快去做你該做的。」  
還好幾個人還算友善，跑去訓練室途中不忘跟『新人』中單打個招呼。  
然後他提著行李箱跟著爬上了三樓，有些詫異自己的房間似乎和其他人有些不同。  
和以後的隊友們的距離有些遠。  
Dennis的解釋只是因為每個人一間房間也滿了，然後在給他時間收拾房間的時候告訴他晚些時候他們已經聯繫好了訓練賽。被遊戲公司解禁的他得到了一個賬號，已經把密碼一起寫給他了。  
Collins把箱子裡的東西一樣一樣挪到櫃子裡，最後看到桌上便簽寫著的賬號，突然有些恍惚。  
他也沒有想過真的會有人不長眼睛就把他帶回職業聯賽，讓他把從接觸這個遊戲一開始的那個夢做下去。  
他在得知自己會成為戰隊的中單參與接下來的比賽這個消息時手都在發抖，甚至最後還是弟弟過來幫他把已經發出忙音的聽筒放回去。  
『你又要開始打職業聯賽了，這是新的開始。』他弟弟拍了拍他的肩膀，『只是我又不能經常見到你了。』  
『你還可以在一周精彩集錦裡看到我。』他笑著擁抱自己的弟弟。  
他只是坐在床上喘了口氣，就又起身打開了書桌上的電腦，照著便簽上的信息填入，然後登錄了客戶端。

 

 

Farrier磨破了嘴皮子，在勞累的一天過去後總算結果沒有令他失望。  
這時候他癱在酒店柔軟的床上，才想起來今天一天都沒問過那幫崽子的訓練賽打得怎麼樣。  
以及，他甚至遺忘了新任中單今天會到基地報到這件大事。  
信箱差點被塞爆這個情況讓他咋舌，他以為Dennis是來跟他抱怨那幾個崽子消極訓練他們不打職業就算了天天這麼被氣著我還是先辭職吧blabla。  
結果是Dennis發的這麼多條短信圍繞著那位中單，似乎恨不得告訴他這個選手來了他們隊就有指望了。  
Farrier仔細閱讀，發現了端倪。  
新任中單的刺客型英雄在訓練賽裡表現搶眼，儘管當前版本中單更多的是以刷子型為主。不過這不代表他的刷子型就玩不好，只能說他的刷子型沒有刺客型亮眼，以及某些想法會跟一般選手不同。當然他還要試著看看他的輔助型中單玩的如何，以便應付偶爾抽風的版本改動。  
Farrier明明困得快要爬不起來，也快睜不開眼睛，可是什麼強烈的慾望讓他立刻拿過手機訂了明天最早一班回去的機票。  
一氣呵成辦完這件事，他才覺得自己似乎瘋了。  
他為什麼要在幾乎等於沒休息的情況下就趕回基地去了？他心裡想。  
但他已經站在別墅的門口，跟每一個白天那樣，都能聽到裡面的吵鬧聲，這個時候一般選手們剛起床開始打排位。  
於是Farrier作為一個十分親民的老闆頂著兩個黑眼圈跨進門，旁邊走來走去的隊員們看到他也只是懶洋洋打個招呼。  
Collins根本不知道他回來，昨晚五盤訓練賽打完又進行了复盤，他現在腦袋還有點犯困，但是遊戲界面顯示他的排位開了。  
Farrier並不打算打擾他，這個新中單個子挺高，一頭金髮還算服貼整齊，蜷著腿縮在座位裡他也能看出來他個頭很高挑。  
替補AD經過Farrier身邊坐下來，暗暗對著Collins豎了個大拇指。  
「他昨晚訓練賽幾乎每一把都把對面中單摁在地上摩擦。」他很小聲地說，Farrier難以置信地看著他，然後又把視線集中到那個坐著中單位置他卻至今都不知道他叫啥的人身上。  
排位系統開啟的剎那Collins原本還有些懈怠的神情立刻專注起來，他選擇了自己最熟悉的中路，隨手ban掉了Ahri，然後選擇了LeBlanc。  
對面意識到自己的對位似乎對自己的壓制力非常自信，選出了Syndra。  
Farrier看得臉都要黑了，都是前期打優勢的法師，他們隊新來的中單哪就這麼自信了。  
但他還是把行李箱放下來，就站在中單椅子後邊看著。

 

 

但Farrier很快就明白他的中單自信來源於什麼了。  
他認出對面中單是上賽季次級聯賽還算有前途的年輕中單，他們不是沒有談過，但前任中單對於他的能力持不甚看好的態度，因此也沒有繼續談了。  
屏幕上的LeBlanc平穩地到了3級，立刻一套連招把沒有能及時升到3級Syndra打成殘血壓回了家。  
Farrier知道Dennis的選擇沒錯了。  
於是他居然看著那個拿到優勢就能一步一步擴大，直到取得勝利的LeBlanc最後在對方全都還在復活的絕望之中一下一下點掉了水晶。他才睡了四個小時，現在卻並沒有覺得累。  
何況這個中單的亮眼操作實在也是具有一定觀賞性的。  
於是他提起行李箱，Collins才回頭看到他，Dennis一臉興奮又欲言又止的模樣有點滑稽。  
「該訓練訓練去。」Farrier故意兇巴巴豎起眉毛，Collins才意識到他是這支戰隊的老闆，於是他退出了排位站起身準備幫他提那個行李箱，「我要和……他談談，你幫我看著他們訓練。」  
他對Dennis下達命令，而Dennis伸手拍了拍Collins的肩膀，年輕人有點局促，但很快幫他提著行李箱上樓。  
「噢，這麼說也只有三樓還有個房間，我提前讓他們收拾出來了。」Farrier得意洋洋地推開門，「我還不知道你叫什麼呢。」  
「Collins。」Collins禮貌地回答他，老闆住的房間比他的大一些，但是估計他也很少在這裡過夜，所以陳設非常簡單，「從蘇格蘭來的。」  
「噢……那你得習慣，他們經常開一些EU


	2. Chapter 2

Farrier一頓好睡，直到太陽偏西，他的房間一片橙紅色才醒過來。  
住最高一層的好處就是隔絕了樓下那幫崽子經常因為秀得飛起或者被隊友坑得心態爆炸而發出的高分貝喊叫。  
儘管Farrier在這裡放著的這張床純屬擺設，大概一年到頭能睡上面的次數一隻手就能數出來，他也不想自己補覺的時候被這幫精力過剩的崽子毫無節制的喊叫打擾。  
但是他很快從床上跳了下來，因為有人砰砰地跑了過去似乎在敲跟自己住一層樓的中單的門。  
「Stealth，Stealth！」就在替補打野敲著中單的房間門的時候Farrier拉開了自己房間門，「Boss！」  
「我想知道你們的訓練賽什麼時候開始？」Farrier點了根菸走了出來，「Dennis由著你們到處亂跑，我印象裡你們這個點應該已經打了一到兩局訓練賽了。」  
Collins撓著金髮出現在門後，然後伸手去拍了拍替補打野的肩膀。  
「我馬上下去打訓練賽。」他聲音放得很輕，「我突然想起忘了拿我的東西，所以上來找。」  
Farrier頓時沒了剛才被吵得跳下床興師問罪的勇氣，他只是一揮手。  
「晚上吃什麼？嘿，先告訴我你們想吃什麼。」  
「Dennis說隨便點個外賣就行。」Collins已經跟著一起跑下樓去了，留著Farrier看著他們倆的背影出了一會兒神。  
他索性跟著一起下樓，訓練室裡的人都就位了，他只好拉了一把椅子坐在中單和AD身後看著。  
「你們點過外賣了？」Farrier覺得自己餓得眼冒金星，急需什麼東西填一填肚子，廚房裡飄來輕微的誘人的香氣簡直跟要了他的命似的。  
「當然。如果老闆你很餓的話，Stealth，呃…mid laner，他做了芝士土豆泥，還剩一些。」替補打野剛好在中路對拼死了，戰戰兢兢告訴老闆，轉頭立刻給Collins叫起好來，「Nice！」  
Farrier連忙看向Collins的屏幕，中路橫七豎八躺著三具屍體，還剩十幾點血的Zed磕著血瓶鑽進沒有任何敵方視野的草叢開始回城。  
於是他放心地鑽進了廚房，土豆泥不算太涼，好吃到Farrier懷疑Collins精於廚藝。  
他匆忙地把最後一口塞進嘴裡跑出來繼續看他們的訓練賽，結果居然看到Collins打完一波團以後已經接近神了。  
周圍的大喊大叫此起彼伏，Farrier一瞬間甚至覺得他彷彿沒有睡醒，他們隊仍然為了中單位頭疼不已。  
於是他現在只剩下一個疑問，Collins的上限遠不止此，而他為何聲名狼藉？他之前居然忘記問了。  
可他也沒有勇氣就這麼去問他，年輕人當時臉上的表情他都還記得清清楚楚。

 

Dennis覺得稀奇，Farrier從來沒有連續在基地逗留超過一天，看樣子他在明天中午前並不打算走。  
儘管Farrier是個對於League of Legends分部十分親力親為的老闆，但這依然不正常。  
結束了五局訓練賽、复盤和單排之後Collins覺得自己真是累得不行了，他懷疑自己在洗澡的時候就能站在淋浴頭底下睡著。  
他不是沒有真正打過職業聯賽，但也許因為那時的他比現在年輕，甚至於可以用幼稚來形容。現在他整個人癱在床上，閉著眼睛想要休息會兒。  
但房間門被人輕輕敲了兩下，他只好不情願地睜開眼睛。  
來的人是他的老闆。  
Farrier甚至沒讓他坐起來，只是告訴他可以隨便什麼姿勢躺著他都不關心，他們只是需要進一步聊聊。  
「你复盤時很有想法，關於如何在中路更好建立優勢來說。」Farrier低頭看他，覺得Collins還像一個沒有長大的孩子似的，「還有關於打野風格的建議。」  
「現在需要中野更多的帶起比賽節奏，不僅僅是其中一個位置的責任。」Collins揉了揉眼睛，然後繼續說下去，「當然我有責任在對線時打出優勢，然後跟打野遊走支援。」  
於是Farrier迅速地切換了話題。  
「Dennis說你數年的水平都很穩定，但是為什麼前兩年你被禁賽了，呃…我的意思是，premabanned？」他有些小心翼翼，「他說過你的上限還能提升，而我認同這個看法，我希望……我們都能有進步。」  
Collins突然眼睛睜大了，看著天花板。  
「不良行為，比如…言語攻擊隊友。」Collins的聲音很輕，但因為是深夜又格外清楚，「他們說我曾經承認過使用DDos攻擊高分對手，以至於他們的遊戲無法正常進行，不過我確實從來沒做過。」  
「甚至於最後你連教練都做不了？」Farrier坐了下來，想到Dennis在吃飯間隙提過Collins做過教練這件事。  
「嗯哼。」Collins不置可否，過去的已經過去了，「那都不重要了，因為我已經解禁了。所以您的意思是，即便我是一個毒瘤也會為了俱樂部而戰對嗎？」  
「你曾經是，toxic mid laner。」Farrier忍不住好笑，去揉他的金髮，「可是你來了，比其他人都好。」  
「不可思議，我也這麼認為。」Collins困倦之餘仍然沒有丟掉自己的自信，「我很感謝您，boss，接納了一個劣跡斑斑的我。」  
「兩天後會有一個新聞發布會，我們會宣布夏季賽的陣容。」Farrier帶點親熱地拍拍他，「到時候大家都會在。」

 

於是兩天後的下午他第一次真正成為焦點，來自大西洋彼岸的毒瘤中單幾乎搶去了大部分關注。  
新聞發布會上Farrier十分精神，談到馬上開始的夏季賽儘管不算得意洋洋但顯然對隊伍還是很有信心的。  
「我相信我們的陣容能夠有很強大的戰鬥力，因為每位隊員尤其是新加入的中單還有很大的潛力，這是我看好他們的原因。」  
「那您的意思是首戰就是上賽季的死對頭想必會非常精彩了？」記者們顯然嗅到了火藥味，「並且中路的對拼也許會非常火花四射。」  
「我認為我們的中單Stealth會在中路對線期就開始壓制…Welken。」Farrier忍不住嘲諷道，指了指雖然個子很高長得很帥吸引了很多注意力但始終沒有發話的Collins，「他是非常棒的選手，我相信他的實力會是很可怕的。而我們還需要去挖掘他很多的潛力。」  
Dennis例行表達了對新陣容的期待，並且針對選手也都做了點評，唯獨和Farrier一樣迴避了Collins曾經是個毒瘤的問題。  
畢竟很多人眼裡，毒瘤還是毒瘤。  
話筒轉了一圈來到Collins手裡，他低下頭看了看，然後清了清喉嚨，把手臂搭在椅子扶手上鎮定地開了口。  
「雖然我的打法或許會跟以前有所不同，但我仍然相信我和我的隊友們會贏得勝利。我也希望自己能夠在隊伍的幫助下更好地提升自己，感謝戰隊對我的信任。」Collins話說得還算誠懇，「儘管我曾經有犯過錯誤，但我在努力改正，並且希望能成為一個友善的隊友。我相信我和我的隊友之間的化學反應會帶給戰隊新的氣息。」  
他的回答反倒把媒體的問話給堵死了，滴水不漏得並不給他們再在毒瘤這個詞上大作文章的機會。  
最後穿著隊服亮相的戰隊選手跟老闆合影，一群人吵吵鬧鬧愣是把Collins擠到後排去了，而他好脾氣地站在那裡，直到Farrier慢吞吞踱到他身邊。  
Collins看著他不知道是該心大地攬著比他矮半頭的老闆肩膀，還是就站在那兒。  
但Farrier顯然比他還心大，一手摟住中單的腰笑得像一頭滿足的在野地裡打滾的大熊。  
Collins的手終於輕輕放下來，搭在他肩頭，對著鏡頭露出一個燦爛的笑容來。

 

夏季賽終於如期開始，他們第一場就對陣上賽季決賽擊敗他們的對手Anubis。  
Dennis火急火燎去找Farrier，告訴他很快要入場了，他們卻找不到中單。  
他們明明剛剛一起從休息室出來，轉個頭就找不到Collins了。教練心急如焚。  
Farrier想了想，徑直往休息室通往比賽場地通道的一個拐彎走了出去，陽光劈頭蓋臉撒下來。  
他一眼就看到穿著隊服裡面為了防止冷氣溫度太低還穿了一件長袖的Collins站在那裡，臉色有點蒼白。  
「Collins！」他快步走過去，Collins聽到他的聲音，下意識睜開眼睛看向他。  
「Boss。」他握了握拳，卻覺得連指尖都乏力，只能對他眨了眨眼睛。  
Farrier立刻猜到他徘徊在這裡的原因了，但他們沒有選擇。  
「緊張嗎？」Farrier摟住他的肩膀，輕輕拍著，「要準備入場了。」  
他低聲對他說。  
「這是我第一次打比賽，我突然覺得自己快要喘不過氣來了。」Collins如實回答他，但是已經往休息通道邁步，「但我們沒有別的選擇了。」  
Farrier沉默地摟著他，他們兩個人一起走到通道入口，裡面仍然一片忙亂，夾雜粉絲的歡呼聲。  
「嘿。」Collins微微掙脫Farrier的懷抱，回頭看到自己的老闆舉起一個拳頭，「我們會贏的，好嗎？」  
「好！」Collins愣怔地看他，也舉起了自己的拳頭。  
「別辜負你自己。」Farrier跟他對了一下拳，「Toxic mid laner。」  
Collins因為他這個逗樂性質的稱呼總算露出一個笑容來，然後走了進去。Farrier對著他離開的方向出了一會兒神，才轉過身慢慢地往休息室走回去。  
因為Stealth第一次出場，Dennis給他留了最後的counter位，對面也很給面子地ban了幾個熱門的中單。  
Collins皺著眉，看著隊伍第四手選了AD，輪到他和Dennis來討論他們現在需要選什麼英雄。  
「我們需要一個分割對方的陣型的中單。」Dennis走到他身邊詢問，「有什麼想法嗎？」  
「那我不會選刺客。」Collins的表情在攝像頭前反而顯得非常平靜，他想都沒有再想就在語音裡做了決定，「Lissandra，他們沒有ban掉，可以拿。」  
「對線Galio，你千萬要小心，他們的打野不像我們這邊，我們這邊6級以後才能開始gank。」Dennis趁著選手們調整天賦和皮膚的時候單獨在Collins旁邊叮囑，「所以前期你要很謹慎，不必像用刺客時那樣激進。」  
在Farrier看來Dennis可真是往新中單身上下了心血，Collins的表情看不出剛才的緊張，有點凝重地點頭。  
他蹺起了二郎腿，順手拿了一瓶沒開過的水喝了起來，碰巧Dennis結束banpick之後回到休息室。  
「你很在意他啊。」Farrier看到直播界面兩支隊伍剛剛進入遊戲，Collins選了極具現代風格的皮膚。  
「他的角色很重要，可我知道他最擅長的還是刺客。」Dennis坐了下來，看著ob把視角來回切換，「但這一局我們需要他穩住，平穩發育，然後團戰分割陣型。」  
Lissandra只是跟Galio平穩發育，並且沒有像平時刺客那樣激進，ob視角和攝像頭切到Collins身上，Farrier忍不住放下水瓶認真盯著看。  
「我一直覺得他是個……內裡非常張揚的人。」他喃喃地說，「中單選手裡沒有哪個不喜歡秀的吧，我覺得。」  
「但那是五個人的比賽，他肯定要理解。」Dennis抱著手臂靠在椅背上，突然又繃直了身體。  
對方的Gragas正蹲在中路一側的草叢裡，等著Lissandra上前補兵時露出一個破綻。  
但老道的Collins向草叢裡e了一下，打出的傷害告訴他那裡有人在蹲他。  
「我決定再也不去追究你利用我的信任和焦急的情緒簽下中單的行為。」Farrier摸著下巴，看著屏幕對他的教練說。  
屏幕上的Lissandra補完一波兵之後走到沒有視野的一二塔中間回城，然後ping了一下下路的草叢。


	3. Chapter 3

結果卻是大跌Farrier眼鏡，他們險些翻車。

儘管Collins對線期沒有被打崩，但也沒能如Farrier嘲諷的那樣把Welken打崩。回城後的Lissandra去了下路試圖跟打野一起四人抓下，但警覺的對手縮在塔下，反而也浪費了Collins一些時間回到中路補兵。

而事實證明他們五個人的磨合不夠，打團一團混亂。Collins的Lissandra開團試圖控住對方的AD，卻被Gragas炸進了敵方人群裡。

於是Lissandra把大招放在了自己身上，血條在慢慢往上竄，周圍的隊友打成一團的時候大招結束，Lissandra在人群中w暈住了對方半血的ADC，團戰的天平開始向他們傾斜了。

觀眾席爆發了一陣熱烈的歡呼聲，但參與比賽的選手根本聽不到。何況這還是五分鐘之前的賽況。

關鍵時刻打出了關鍵控制總算讓Collins此刻鬆了一口氣，但他並不敢就此放鬆，因為一個小疏失也許就會讓他們把剛才打出的優勢葬送。

甚至會直接主導戰局。

在又一次把對方打野打成殘血並在他們視野裡回城後，五個信號齊齊ping龍坑。

「我們雖然只有一條土龍但是這個時候應該可以rush大龍。」他們的打野Shock在隊伍語音裡說，而沒有任何人反對。

於是他們立刻開始打大龍。

但對方顯然也察覺了他們的意圖，開始向大龍坑聚集，這下倒是讓他們騎虎難下。大龍已經半血以下，要繼續打還是放棄成了難題。

「我們要拿下大龍。」最後Shock還是決定搏一搏。

Collins操作著Lissandra在大龍坑口徘徊，提供視野並且隨時準備對對面打出致命輸出。但就在他e進人群，r住了四個人的時候系統提示對方的打野搶下了大龍。因為除了他所有人的血線都不健康，他們甚至不能追擊。

雙方幾乎重新回到起跑線上。Collins覺得心口有點冷，隊友並沒有說甚麼，並不能阻止他回想如果剛才他把r丟在龍坑裡是不是他們就能搶下大龍，一波結束比賽。

好在他們在遠古巨龍的拉鋸戰裡取得了先機，Shock先手控制住了對方ADC，他們得以最快速度殺掉他，然後一波結束了這場比賽。

Collins坐在座位上喘氣，他第一次贏得比賽。他們剛才還差點輸掉了。

 

 

儘管差點翻車和對Stealth的質疑聲鋪天蓋地，Farrier從來不在乎那些東西。

起碼他外表裝得並不在乎，接過採訪話筒時仍然得意洋洋。

「我對這個結果？當然很滿意。畢竟我們擊敗了春季賽決賽的對手。」他晃著身子看向攝像機，露出一個微笑，「所以這說明春季賽的冠軍本來就應該是我們的。」

「比賽過程中雙方你來我往，您認為這出乎您之前對於賽果所說的輕鬆簡單的意料嗎？」主持人深知他們的脾性，索性繼續按照問題來問。

「啊哈，可是我們贏了呀。」Farrier毫不猶豫地回答，「儘管我不很了解，但Gragas的大招Counter了Lissandra的進場也很正常。Stealth已經很盡力告訴所有人，他可是不容小覷的不是嗎？」

「Stealth說他今天只能給自己的表現打6分。您怎麼看待他對自己首秀的評價？」

「要我說，他還是太謙虛了。」Farrier回頭看到已經收拾好鍵盤和鼠標跟隊友一起說笑經過準備回休息室的Collins，他對他笑笑，心頭湧起的居然是驕傲，「你們知道的，我也知道，他被perbanned了兩年。他以前是EU的法王之一，而他的比賽經驗卻可以說一片空白，今天他的首秀我會給他打8分。」

主持人露出一個了然的神情。

「Welken今天的表現說實在話令我覺得失望。」Farrier眉飛色舞，「我們的中單幾乎沒有正式打過比賽，可是對線期並沒有被打崩，團戰裡發揮的作用也很到位。」

「您一直都認為Stealth比Welken強。」主持人點了點頭。

「當然。我們的陣容還是新的，肯定需要解決配合的問題，畢竟我們的兩任中單風格不同。團隊風格的轉換理所當然，每個人都需要對自己的定位有更好的理解和轉換。這支隊伍跟以前會有所不同，但是新的氣象值得期待。」一直得意洋洋的Farrier難得嚴肅起來，「但不管我是否是以戰隊老闆這個身份來評價Stealth，我都認為他的潛力以及他本身的實力是不容別人小覷的。」

「明天我會帶我們的小伙子們吃一頓大餐。」放下話筒前Farrier的語氣仍然是得意的，媒體甚至清清楚楚拍到他走到Collins面前摟住新任中單的肩膀低語微笑，最後對拳的照片。

 

 

但任憑Farrier如何自信，經歷了陣容調整的Weeping Sleepwalker開始暴露了磨合不足的問題。

Dennis照常在休賽日下午組織訓練賽，但眼下打出節奏如同水銀瀉地的氣勢對於戰隊來說顯然是艱難的。

Collins選擇了版本順手的法師英雄，力求通過早期對線的優勢支援下路，幫助ADC更快過渡到能夠在團戰裡打出應有輸出的強勢期。

這個構思本身不錯，但他，或者說所有人都又一次體會到了人算不如天算這件事。

因為需要自己在前期建立起優勢，Collins的補兵雖然穩健，換血卻很凶狠，很快就把對方的中單壓在塔下補塔刀。

但是打野並不像他從前雙排的隊友一般給他做足視野，輔助也只是在ADC回城時過來掃了一圈，他的凶狠壓線反而給了對方可乘之機。

於是對方打野的一次繞後gank便讓本來對線佔得先機的Collins被打出了閃現，而對方的中單還留著兩個雙招。這讓Collins更著急了，升級裝備後匆匆回到線上的他仍然試圖壓制對手。

己方的藍buff剛剛給了Collins，回到線上的他仗著自己有回藍和減cd瘋狂推線，又把兵線推進了對方一塔裡。

但是對方的打野又一次從草叢裡蹦出來的時候，Collins就預見到了自己的死亡了，他沒有閃現，再把護盾交了也是浪費。

這樣的場景上演了不止一次，在對手熟知他的風格以後甚至有時候並不只是打野跑到中路gank，甚至對方的上單和輔助有時候也會來。

Collins明明知道自己應該建立起優勢，帶領隊友，但比賽節奏卻經常因為他被gank而斷掉，以至於將勝利拱手相讓，這種滋味太令人難受了。

於是某一次輸給聯賽排名墊底的戰隊後，對手喜氣洋洋地走過來和他握手之後，他愣愣地轉過身看著屏幕不說話。

他甚至不知道他們到底是怎麼輸了，他的腦袋一團漿糊，關於這場比賽的記憶被鎖住深埋，不見天日。

 

 

焦急的情緒開始在戰隊裡蔓延開來，從訓練賽到單排，甚至是休息時間，基地裡從前的活躍氣氛沒有了。

沉默取而代之。

Farrier當然急得比以前呆在基地的時間增長了很多，戰隊的贊助得以解決，但起伏不定的戰績對隊伍裡任何人都是一塊壓在心頭沉甸甸的石頭。

Collins是愛笑的，大部分時間裡和英國紳士們一樣只是溫和微笑。但比賽陷入劣勢輸掉或者險險戰勝對手，他臉上的最後一點笑容都會失蹤很長時間。

他更多地把自己關在房間裡加練，而這並不是做給Farrier看看樣子的。

但在賽季過半之後Weeping Sleepwalker的戰績勉強只能追上第二集團，媒體的負面新聞鋪天蓋地。

Farrier很多次晚上溜下樓去廚房弄點吃的時候會聽到對面房間鍵盤和鼠標的聲響，Collins的睡眠時間看上去並不夠。

Dennis在最開始只能花兩個月的時間物色優秀中單的時候都沒有想過辭職，但這個時候卻無意中透露出也許自己真的需要離開的想法。

『任何一個人的離開現階段對於隊伍來說都不一定是合適的。』他只能安慰自己的老朋友，『他們說戰隊需要改變，而我們已經開始改變了，但這並不一定就是結果。』

Collins剛好經過他們的談話，他有一些不自在地看著正在談話的老闆和教練。

Farrier是一個大約在對手眼裡並不很想看到的人，因為他對於自己的團隊總有不盡的信任，但每一個來到Weeping Sleepwalker的人會喜歡他。

已是深夜，於是Collins悄悄退出花園，去冰箱裡找到了一瓶酒。

還是他家鄉的產物。

他爬上別墅的屋頂，起開瓶蓋喝了一口。

那瓶威士忌被他喝了一半，Collins躺在屋頂上，此時已是深夜了，他看到滿天星星，想到初來NA時他的豪言壯語。

此刻不知多少人等著他淪為笑柄。

「喝酒呢？」有聲音竄進他的耳朵裡，Collins差點跳起來，「我平時要求你們這個時候應該睡覺了。」

Collins一時不知道如何回答，但Farrier是一臉輕鬆的，甚至笑著看他。

「我差點從這裡摔下去……」他幹巴巴地開了個玩笑，Farrier已經挨著他坐了下來，「我以為你和Dennis還在談話。」

「我並不認為有苛責任何一名成員的必要。」Farrier接過他手裡的酒接連灌了兩口，「外界在你們身上施加的壓力是很大，所以我不能再添油加醋。你不必要因此發愁失眠，是我們選擇了你，而且你也跨過了大西洋來到這裡。」

「但因為我，我們輸了比賽。」Collins沒了酒，只能看自己的手，「這感覺就像……我收到禁賽通知的時候那樣。」

但Farrier只是放下酒瓶，傾身拉住了Collins的胳膊。

「要說不在意輸贏是不可能的，Collins。」酒氣從他的唇間吐出，但是語氣意外認真，「你現在只需要睡覺，然後明天的gym time我們再來好好談談。但先說明一點，我們沒有打算找甚麼輪換中單。」

「聽上去就像是，概不退貨。」Collins揉著眼睛從屋頂上爬了下去，他確實需要睡眠。

「豈止。」Farrier難得順勢揉了揉他的頭髮，「晚安。」


	4. Chapter 4

於是獨身戰隊老闆Farrier終於搬進了這幢租金不菲的別墅裡，雖然每天天氣都很好，但他並不想過著每天都要跑來基地的日子了。

Dennis卻在例行早會上很不給他面子地說，他一定有甚麼私心。

一群人在跑步去吃早飯的路上嬉笑打鬧，也許這是隊伍這段時間每天最為輕鬆的時候了。

Collins在最後面，雲層有點厚，看上去天色和剛天亮沒差太多。

「Hey。」Farrier不動聲色地走到他身邊，裝作自己落後，「我是說，還有三分之一的賽程，我們會更好的。」

他的綠色的眸子卻是很認真的，Collins忍不住又低下頭去看灰黑色的路面。

「可我想我們要打保級賽了，boss。」Collins有些灰心，「我們還有六場比賽，但情況一點都不樂觀。」

他的語氣也是有點悶悶不樂的，Farrier也得承認，戰隊成績差這件事他也從來沒經歷過。但他選擇搭上了個頭高出他挺多的Collins的肩膀，一邊絞盡腦汁去想法子安慰還是第一個賽季打職業的中單。

「我想你應該記得今年聯盟對總決賽規則的改動，相對於以前而言是巨大的改動。」Farrier以這個巨變作為開頭，Dennis也跟他說過同樣的問題了，「畢竟你之前就是做教練的，應該非常清楚總決賽積分。」

Collins的眉頭打了個結，然後才遲疑地回答。

「春季賽和夏季賽各自的積分總和最高的前兩名直接獲得小組賽資格？」他其實還真的沒有非常關心規則，只不過某次复盤Dennis提到，「好像我們的春季賽積分……」

「沒錯，我們春季賽是第二，也就意味著我們還有積分。」Farrier繼續對他說，「即便打保級賽，只要我們贏下那個bo5，就能心無旁鶩打冒泡賽了。」

認真算過以後Collins忍不住忐忑了，Farrier已經把他推進了餐廳的門裡。

「可我們要打三場冒泡賽。」他不確定地說。

「我們在變好，即便是三場冒泡賽，說不准就能去世界賽了呢。」Farrier的自信又來了，「一串三，你覺得發生不了嗎？」

等他們結束早飯回基地，Farrier已經刷起了推特。

他還發了早上帶著隊員去吃早飯的照片，最後一張居然是正在用紙巾擦去唇邊番茄沙司的Collins。

『相信我們的小伙子們！』他還用了特別鼓勁的表情。

下面的評論儘管喜憂參半，但很顯然這一條推特表達了Farrier對於隊員，尤其是新中單的強力支持。

 

又是一周比賽日，Collins已經習慣了這樣的生活了。

賽前Farrier照例在他們後面說些鼓勵的話，但他說著說著就走到Collins的位置旁。後者正在和Dennis討論版本的強勢英雄和對策。

「希望我們能對中路有更多的支持，而不是因為他的主動出擊而責怪他。」Farrier沒有打斷他們倆，但他提到了在复盤會上總是不停在強調的東西，「目前我們很需要中路的carry，想必大家都知道。」

Collins停了下來看著Farrier，然後低下頭去。

「我們要對自己，對彼此有信心。」Farrier繼續說，「這個賽季還沒有結束，我們抓住一個機會，然後抓住下一個，再抓住下下一個，直到一切都結束。」

沒人在語音裡說話，但在Farrier馬上要回到休息室之前他們的輔助Rust在隊伍頻道裡打了一行字。

『我和Shock會盡量做好保護眼位。』

Collins點了點頭，比賽進入了banpick的環節。

他們這次面對的對手是目前聯賽第二的戰隊，但得益於打野和輔助在河道做好了視野，Collins也沒有再選擇壓線。而是看似和平發育，卻時不時抓到對手的空檔換血，他的發育佔了上風。

儘管他們會犯小失誤，但是居然跟聯賽第二的強隊打得有來有回。

Collins的Viktor在小龍坑外安全距離消耗對面試圖進來搶龍的打野，也因為對方的打野殘血毫無戰鬥力讓他們在穩穩拿下小龍以後打了一波完美的團戰。

Collins在團戰裡走位打輸出，快殘血時輔助的Braum跳到了他身上，反手大招控制住了對方尚且能輸出的ADC，Collins金身過後打出了團滅。

解說開始驚訝於他的表現了，在他們一路勢如破竹推掉了對面高地塔和門牙塔，最後拆掉主水晶的時候也忍不住讚歎Collins對於英雄的熟練程度和自信。

「He's confident！」在Collins摘下耳機第一次擁抱隊友時解說大聲地喊。

這並不是Collins第一次跟粉絲擊掌慶祝，但他第一次感覺得到他對他們應該有信心。

「我說過我們會贏的！」Farrier眉飛色舞，他的心暫時放了下來，「看到了嗎，我們的中單在聯賽裡可是數一數二的。我早說過，不要小看他。」

「看來今天的勝利十分振奮人心。」主持人也不免跟著他笑了，「不過似乎感覺Weeping Sleepwalker仍然離季后賽很遠。」

「啊，我們現在並沒有在想季后賽。」Farrier出人意料地給出了回答，「我們想的只有贏下下一場，贏下每一個下一場，然後也許我們有機會打冒泡賽，然後…誰知道會發生甚麼呢？」

「但不管發生了甚麼，他們都是最棒的。」他最後說。

 

儘管接下來的幾場比賽他們仍然有贏下的也有輸掉的，這最終讓Weeping Sleepwalker無緣季后賽，反而要去參加保級賽，但是戰隊的氛圍很明顯比之前融洽不少。

即便是失利後的晚飯也看得出來他們不再像之前那樣互相沒有溝通。

不和的風波慢慢煙消雲散了。

「我們首先要跨過的就是保級賽，但我對我們有信心。」Dennis在复盤分析開始前就說了，「我相信我們能贏下保級賽，然後參加冒泡賽。」

結果复盤結束的時間已經很晚了，Farrier剛剛看完戰隊的報表，耳尖的他聽到了Collins的腳步聲，然後是他們的ADC的聲音。

「我是說，我們當然需要你在前中期建立優勢。」他的聲音有些急迫，Farrier印象裡之前作為雙C他們反倒溝通並不多，「所以如果需要發育，我們下路會好好穩住，伙計，我們相信你。」

「我也相信你。」Collins對他說，「早點睡吧，明天的比賽很重要。」

「對你來說才是。畢竟這才是你菜鳥賽季的收官戰。」他們的ADC忍不住開了玩笑。

「不不，你可沒有打過保級賽。」Collins本來大笑，想到已是半夜，可能Farrier已經睡了，又壓低了聲音，「我也沒打過。」

所以他們在第二天已經被對方2比0的情況下並沒有放棄，幾個人甚至在休息時吃著香蕉各自表達了對於對方弱點的看法。

而Collins說出「ok他們已經贏了兩局那麼剩下來就該我們贏」的時候，幾個小伙子吹口哨大笑打氣。

Farrier沒有他表現的那麼平靜，再輸一局他們就要滾去打次級聯賽，並且被剝奪打世界賽的資格。

這個傳統豪門會成為一個笑話。

結果他們居然毫無懸念地從banpick就佔了優勢，又是Collins的中路發育良好，最後居然二十五分鐘就推掉了對面的基地。

然後他們就順利地連贏兩局，讓二追三驚險贏下了保級賽。

比賽結束後他們圍成一個圈慶祝，Farrier一抬頭就看到Collins對著他笑，忍不住捏了身邊跳得正歡的Shock的肩膀。

 

兩天之後他們坐在了第一場冒泡賽的賽場上，周圍人來來往往地隨意拎著飲料和香蕉找座位坐下。

Farrier心裡也沒有底，就和他們打保級賽前一樣。

他的隊員們不緊張，他反而緊張得要死。

結果他們又一次被打了2比0，甚至是被對手碾壓的兩局。和保級賽一樣幾乎又被推到了懸崖邊上。

五個人坐在陽傘下吃香蕉補充體能，Farrier幾乎坐不住了。

「聽著，伙計們，你們說好的好好打比賽。」他嚴肅地繞著圈，「儘管……我沒有說過要求你們一定要闖過冒泡賽，但至少你們還想贏。」

等Farrier坐回更衣室的時候他幾乎不敢抱任何希望了。

尤其是counter位的中單，在經過一番討論後Collins拿出了自己從來沒有在比賽裡使用過的Yasuo。

解說們還在討論Yasuo對於對方中單英雄是否有壓制力，比賽已經在觀眾稀稀拉拉的歡呼聲裡開始了。

結果Collins的Yasuo壓制了對方中單不說，團戰裡的風騷走位和吹風預判讓對方在團戰裡叫苦不迭。

解說的喊叫都被Farrier無視了，只看到Collins吹風吹起對方C位一場團戰幾乎又是看得見是誰會贏。

結果就是對方開始嘗試banpick就針對中單，發育期也開始和之前比賽一樣騷擾Collins。但Collins經歷了一整個賽季的洗禮沉穩了很多，他的發育沒有落後，對方針對他付出的精力卻沒有任何收穫。

最後他們在冒泡賽上演了一次讓二追三。

一天之後他們又上演了同樣的劇情，再一次讓二追三闖進了冒泡賽的最後一輪。

Collins的Yasuo甚至比上一次選出來時更為嫻熟，他一邊e到對方中單身邊耗血，還幫助來反蹲的打野拿下了雙殺。

「我簡直不敢相信他們會完成了兩次讓二追三。」Dennis有些語無倫次，「噢，不對，這是第三次。不過我相信我們不需要讓二追三了。」

「因為您的心臟受不了嗎？」主持人大笑著發問。

「不，我覺得我們老闆受不了。」Dennis一本正經地說。

最後他們輕鬆地3比0擊敗對手，奇蹟般拿到總決賽門票時，連Farrier都覺得自己彷彿在做夢一般。

他一個一個擁抱隊員，直到個子比他高很多的Collins走過來，他用力抱住這個沒有辜負他的信任的中單。

「你幹得太棒了！」他抹去噴射到他身上的紙片，用力拍了拍年輕中單的背。

他想不到自己還能做甚麼來表達他對這位中單的感謝了。

於是他出格地……親吻了Collins的臉頰。


	5. Chapter 5

贏下冒泡賽的小型宴會當然沒有邀請太多人參加，甚至連地點都選在了基地的花園裡。

一群人快樂地折騰著燒烤，一切和任何一個西海岸的晚上沒有不同。

Farrier當然要承擔作為俱樂部老闆發言的責任，他難得沒讓Dennis幫忙，堅持自己來。

「我承認這是戰隊成立以來比較艱難的一個賽季，像是過山車一樣，哇噢~」他做出誇張的姿態，卻是很輕鬆的，「我很高興我們每個人的表現配得上去參加世界賽，希望我們的世界賽之旅能讓我們自己……讓其他人都印象深刻。」

他笑著，說完的時候先看向了Collins。

男孩個頭最高，湛藍的溫和的眼睛一直看著他，然後也跟著笑了起來。

夏季賽的結束意味著新的開始，儘管他們沒有理由松一口氣，但是這個結局至少還不錯。

起碼比他們想像的結局好得多。

於是所有人的狂歡開始了，除了Farrier。

他端著酒杯，一直在找能和中單談話的機會。

很快他就找到了機會，這幫人甚至瘋的跳進了游泳池裡，可Collins卻是坐在沙灘椅上看著他們瘋。

Farrier不動聲色走過去，他在旁邊的沙灘椅上躺下來的時候察覺到男孩只是有點好奇地看著他，很快又彎著眉眼看著那幫在水池裡上躥下跳的隊友。

「我…呃，我非常開心。」Farrier裝作漫不經心地偏頭對他說，「你知道，我們自從建立隊伍以來沒有缺席過世界賽。」

「我知道。」Collins簡潔地回答他，卻陷入了自己的情緒裡，「我也很高興我們一起努力，能夠站在世界賽的舞台上。」

雖然之前的職業生涯十分短暫，他甚至連頂級聯賽都沒能參加，僅僅只是作為教練。

突然有人把他列為了戰隊的隊員，他們還一起在他的頭一個賽季就去了世界賽。

「啊…我真的很高興你來了，我們今天才有機會拿到那張去世界賽的門票。」Farrier看著加州的星空，「當時他說要退役的時候……太突然了，我們必須找一個適合的人。結果Dennis選來選去選了你，還有他也贊同你來接替。」

「Boss，你們讓我圓了一個做為選手就開始做的夢。」Collins側過頭笑了，他的眼睛帶著光，「我從來沒有幻想過這一天。」

 

 

第二天他們就開始收拾行李，準備趕去韓國集訓。

Dennis說這已經是傳統了，他們每年會去韓國集訓兩次，集訓完時間也差不多要到世界賽了。

Collins咋舌了，這才後知後覺想起來合約提過。

「大概甚麼時候出發？」他問Dennis，基地裡一片忙亂，Farrier卻不在，「老闆是回家告別嗎？」

「一周以後，好好收拾，機票早就訂好了。」Dennis拍了拍他肩膀，「他嘛……他現在還是孤家寡人呢，又有贊助商找他了。」

Farrier居然是單身，Collins忍不住覺得Dennis在誆他。

但是Farrier兩天以後就回來了，還一個一個拍門催促他們收拾好行李。最後他們在落腳的複式公寓裡把電腦一台一台放好，已經是夜晚了。

Farrier開了燈，幾個人已經迫不及待登陸了韓服的賬號，開始了rank。

Collins卻在床上躺著發呆。

弟弟得知他在世界賽結束以後才會回家的消息並沒有說甚麼，提到他在冒泡賽的表現倒是有點興奮。

他現在幾乎想不起冒泡賽的事了，就記得紙片紛紛揚揚落下來，他們拿到了資格。

「我還以為你和他們一起打rank了。」Farrier敲了敲他半開的門，「沒有訓練賽，而且不知道你有沒有打算直播？」

Collins翻了身坐起來，結束類似偷懶的舉動。

「一年前我跟著隊伍去參加世界賽，作為教練。但是你大概不知道當時拳頭對於我的封禁……結果我不能像任何一個教練一樣參與比賽。」Collins開了口，Farrier還是第一次聽他自己描述他的過去，「我的隊員又因為口無遮攔被禁了三場比賽，於是我們倆最後在賓館裡看完了小組賽。」

「然後……被淘汰了？」Farrier小心翼翼問他。

Collins點了點頭。

「我們倆都很難過，他甚至哭了。我當時就後悔了，作為教練參與世界賽都是奢侈，我根本不敢想像還有作為選手的一天。」Collins的視線有些飄忽，「可有時候自己做了甚麼就得承擔。」

「如果他們給你一個機會重新回到賽場，你一定會不遺餘力妥協了。」Farrier點了點頭，用了肯定的語氣，「後來你也那麼做了，我有去看過。」

「他們找我談話考慮解禁的時候我就想，如果能讓我回去，我甚麼都願意做。」Collins彷彿不在意自己老闆知道了曾經自己是個橫行歐服的毒瘤，「我們連輸的時候我也在想，可能這就是對我的懲罰。」

「這說明改過自新的人還是有救的。」Farrier頑皮地眨了眨眼睛。

 

 

除了盯著選手無事可做的Farrier把所有的精力都投入到了選手們身上。

陪著觀看比賽錄像，回頭還得給直播的人刷禮物。

但是他還挺開心的，Dennis也發現了他特別喜歡跑去找Collins聊天。

「別告訴我你把他當兒子看待了。」Dennis忍不住開玩笑，卻有點懷疑，「我知道他的過去很……不過也都是過去了。」

「這個道理我明白。」Farrier一反常態，「可我擔心他不明白，有時候他會陷入回憶裡。」

「如果沒有他我們走不到今天這步，我們要相信他。」Dennis對於自己的眼光還是很有自信的，「再有兩天我們就要去比賽了。」

「我會幫他的。」Farrier給了Dennis一個驚掉下巴的答案，然後點了支菸。

他們的世界賽第一周看起來十分順利。

分組的時候很多人都覺得雖然不錯但是並不看好他們，可是第一周他們打了個3比0，沒有對手能夠戰勝他們。

休息通道裡Farrier自己都覺得難以置信，他的隊伍能夠打出這樣的成績。這讓他在接受採訪時得意洋洋地宣稱，再進一步對他們而言非常輕鬆。

Collins在他身邊，心不在焉地看著從通道裡走下來的，和他一起參加比賽的選手，心裡卻莫名地對此毫不贊同。

於是他們第二週的戰績真的令人大跌眼鏡，居然打了0比3,，這意味著他們要進行加賽決定誰是小組第二，能夠進入八強。

Dennis難得臉色陰沉，休息室裡他嚴厲地指出了每一個人的問題，並且告訴他們還有兩個鐘頭可以調整，最後兩場比賽以後他們的加賽就會開始。

Collins在上場前就已經發覺自己的手不聽使喚了。

但他硬著頭皮選出了自己還算趁手的中單英雄Azir，並且不停地深呼吸平復自己的情緒。

他們已經走到了這一步，誰不想咬牙努力一把再前進一步呢？

Dennis像是知道他會緊張一般，在結束banpick臨近下台之前特意走到他的身邊拍他的肩膀鼓勵他。

「我們需要你平穩發育，這也是英雄特性，你好好把握。」他在他身邊說，「打野會盡量在戰術上向中路靠攏，幫助你更快進入優勢期。」

Collins雖然點頭了，可是他十分明白自己這一刻的處境。

彷彿在走鋼絲，如果輸了，恐怕他都不能原諒他自己了。進入遊戲時屏幕會黑屏一會兒，Collins突然覺得那就像是懸崖。

 

 

機械地買了出門裝備，Collins操縱著Azir走到中路一塔下。

現在他終於還是要強迫自己不要緊張，可是他也不能過於激進，因為這場比賽有來無回。

他收斂了自己的激進，安安穩穩地在中路和對方的Syndra補刀發育。

對方的打野在他2級時過來騷擾過，而Collins因為早有預料，走位更靠近塔下，反而讓對方打野認為他們的打野在反蹲。

這一點有些打亂對方打野的節奏。

可Collins要強迫自己打起十二萬分的精神預防對方打野的gank，如果他有甚麼失誤，也許他很久都不會讓自己好過了。

解說驚訝地感嘆一向激進的Collins這一次的表現卻十分保守，Farrier皺著眉頭。

他能感覺得到Collins的戰戰兢兢，儘管他覺得本可以不用這樣。

對方的打野在Collins還沒6級時打算再一次前來騷擾他的發育，他們的打野還在下路，Collins在河道布下的眼位看到了對方的動向。

因為他一直在控線，所以對方在草叢裡蹲了好一會也找不到合適的時機。

就連Collins都覺得自己已經躲過gank的時候，下路爆發了團戰。

Syndra趕往下路，下路的AD拿了對方輔助的人頭，兩個人狹路相逢。Collins不得不冒險去支援，儘管隊友再三告訴他不用過來。

Azir已經6級，有了大招。Collins閃現把對方中野推了回來，旁邊的AD見縫插針打輸出。他們最後贏下了團戰，還打了小龍。

Collins原本皺著的眉終於放鬆下來。

隊友們也在語音裡說對方的節奏斷了，他們很有機會拿下這場比賽。

他們也確實沒有說錯，這一波大節奏導致對方中下野的節奏崩盤，他們得以掌控了比賽的節奏。最後他們雙龍會拆掉對方基地時，Collins居然有種劫後餘生的感覺。

Farrier迫不及待地衝上了舞台擁抱隊員，自然也包括了Collins。

他們總算從懸崖上把自己拉了回來。

「我確實很緊張，因為Azir前期的容錯率不高，我不能有大的失誤。」接受采訪時Collins顯得放鬆多了，他難得長篇大論，「我們本來在聯賽也打的不怎麼樣，拜我所賜。但我們最後保級成功了，有機會參加了冒泡賽。冒泡賽又兩次讓二追三，走到這一步很不容易，我也挺希望我們能更進一步。很令人高興的是我們做到了，這感覺很美妙。」

說著他回想起這個賽季的很多事，露出一個微笑，Farrier在鏡頭前看到他的虎牙，忍不住跟著笑了起來。


	6. Chapter 6

八強的抽籤讓他們抽到了媒體普遍看好的奪冠熱門。

Collins的社交軟件沒有任何動靜，儘管好事者早就給p出了「我能在一塔二塔高地塔下單殺對面中單至少一次」的騷話。

他幾乎不去看手機，也試圖讓自己無視掉弟弟發來的消息。

第一次真正站在夢想的舞台上，他要面對的就是最強的一個人，這也許有些不太公平。

比賽的那天中午Farrier在上車之前擁抱了他們每一個人。

但Collins坐在電腦前，登陸賬號時的手指卻是僵硬的，手臂也是，他的整個人都是。

他剛才費了很大勁兒讓自己看起來很正常，他笑著招手，但現在統統失去了作用。

Azir在塔下謹慎地補著兵，草叢的視野裡並沒有對方打野的影子。

但對方的Ryze也是不緊不慢，他們倆的補兵和平而且持平。Collins本來不該有太多想法。

但他迫切地希望自己能出現在下路，他們的下路承受的壓力至少沒有中路這麼讓他喘不過氣來。

於是Azir一個e穿過了牆，卻沒想到Rek'Sai就在紅buff附近蹲著他。

Ryze雖然還在發育期，但是兩個人打傷害，讓Azir這個大後期的英雄也著實吃不消，位移技能卻在冷卻當中。

Collins索性手指停在鼠標上，看著Azir在他的屏幕上變成黑白色。

這個一血人頭給了對方的Ryze，不但把Azir的裝備成型期推後，還讓一樣需求發育的Ryze的裝備成型期提前了。

於是接下來他們的團戰打得異常艱難。

每一波潰敗都讓Collins的手指顫抖，但在對方即將推上他們的中路高地時他終於找到了一個好機會。

Azir的大招推到了對方的ADC，因為他的角度實在陰險，ADC沒來得及做甚麼抵抗就死了，對方失去了其中一個輸出的團戰終於打贏了。

儘管他們拿下了大龍也於事無補，門牙塔前Azir又一次推到了對方兩個人，他們打成了3換3，卻只能看著剩下的兩個人一點一點把己方的水晶點爆。

然後是第二局，第三局。

Collins僵硬的手指和團戰死亡後幾乎下意識的摀住自己的臉的動作在大屏幕上一覽無餘。

他們也許有那麼幾次反撲的機會，每一次反撲之後只會被冷靜下來的對手更滴水不漏地擊破。

最後Collins的英雄黑白著，他們還剩下一個輔助，而對手全員點著他們的水晶。

一切都結束了。

Collins摀住了自己的臉，手指仍然是僵硬的。

 

 

被淘汰的垂頭喪氣Farrier明白，但他此刻比以往更加急切想要趕到Collins身旁。

他不是沒看到Collins在比賽中發抖的手指，還有那種操作失誤後瀕臨崩潰的樣子。

Farrier也相信Collins也需要他，比以往任何時刻都需要。

「你可能不信，他一直……跟我們道歉。」Tale有些局促不安地對Farrier說，「他說他太緊張了，意識被壓制了，操作也變了形，連累了我這個發育良好的ADC。」

「我知道。」應付完提問挖了不少坑的媒體，Farrier也覺得自己精疲力盡，「我要這會兒跑到他跟前，他可能也會說是他連累了俱樂部，原本我們對進入四強還是保留了很積極的態度的。」

即便精疲力盡，找到現在可能已經成為死忠們口誅筆伐的『坑貨』仍然是最重要的。

於是Farrier揉了揉Tale的頭髮，年輕人開始念叨要和他一起去找他們的中單。

把Tale交給了一樣也精疲力盡的Dennis，Farrier想要去找Collins，卻發覺無從找起。

他徒勞地在充斥著歡呼和口哨聲的人群裡艱難地找了又找，好些人和他撞到了，並沒有意識到這是今天敗者戰隊的老闆。

直到人潮都散去了，出口的人已經變得稀少，Farrier還是沒有找到Collins。

Dennis在電話那頭告訴他Collins沒有和他們在一起。

Farrier愈來愈心焦的時候視線落在了已經空蕩無人的觀眾席，那裡還坐著一個人。

那個人穿著他們的隊服。

Farrier快步地走過去，地上有一些零星的還沒來得及清理掉的紙片，他踩上去沙沙地響。

Collins幾乎一直維持著脊背挺直的坐姿，他本來就很高，視線能看到已經暗淡下來的舞臺。

不到一個鐘頭前他們被淘汰了，他可以說是最主要的原因。

Collins也不知道該怎麼去描述這種感受，直到旁邊的人坐下，他能感覺到對方一直注目於他。

「我們隊總決賽的最好成績，也就是八強。你實在不必為了這個覺得……尷尬。」Farrier整理了很久的語言，想到之前兩年他們的總決賽之旅也是這樣結束，「這個成績並不差。」

「我很抱歉，boss。」Collins垂下頭去，看著自己的手指，「我搞砸了，我們本來可以更進一步。但是我把一切都搞砸了。」

他曾以為一切都好起來了，但又在此刻清零。

 

「讓我來猜猜，你當初收到禁令的時候……是不是也覺得你自己搞砸了一切，反正這對你來說的確可以說是一切。」Farrier漫不經心地開了口，「你一直說得很隱晦，但我感受得出來。」

Collins看著他，他的藍色眸子故作平靜。

「我猜，你說的沒錯。」他輕聲說，表情沒有太大變動，但Farrier想到了戲劇裡那些奇怪的碎裂的面具，如果這一刻碎裂了，他一定會看到一個抱著腿蜷縮在角落裡的Collins，「就像一瞬間被判了死刑。」

「我們去年的成績也是這樣，沒有一點區別。」Farrier的語氣褪去了玩世不恭，溫柔地娓娓道來，「甚至也是0比3被淘汰的，他們甚至沒有一次團戰是打贏的，拿Reddit那些人的話來說就是……」

「就是碾壓局。」Collins脫口而出，儘管這是一個很傷人的詞彙，但Farrier笑著點頭。

「就像我後來去看了Dennis試訓你，就算是試訓的比賽錄像，你打的幾乎都是，就像你說的碾壓局。」Farrier拍了拍年輕人的肩膀，「那時候我就明白他為甚麼會隱瞞你的從前，強烈要求我簽下你。」

當然他在美服也一樣打得抓狂，坑爹的隊友有時候會直接送一波，Collins幾乎是癱在椅子上對雙排的隊友有氣無力地說我再也不要打排位了。

「我還真是有名。」Collins自嘲地說。

「你當然有名，但你以後會以另一種方式了。」Farrier打開了手機，開始編輯起了東西，「如果我在看過參加試訓所有人的比賽錄像以後我也會選你，而不是……那個哪個隊來的青訓中單，天哪看他的比賽真是折磨。Dennis如果沒有簽下你他等著被炒吧。」

Farrier似乎真的頭痛起來，Collins終於笑了。

「走吧，雖然後天他們才會回到基地，你打算回去嗎？」Farrier拉了他一把，整個場館已經徹底空了下來，而Farrier撿起了一個他們的應援氣球，塞到Collins的手裡，「還是你要去倫敦再轉機？」

Collins看著那個氣球，眼眶有點熱。

「我想…明天就回家。」他最後說。

「我知道了。」Farrier拉著他向外面走去，他們倆的手自然地拉在了一起，「我建議你現在打開推特看看。」

Collins聽話地點開了自己手機上的軟件。

一大堆回覆艾特和點贊險些讓他噎住。

罪魁禍首是老闆那條看起來仍然得意洋洋的推特。

「告訴你們吧，我們起碼比去年有進步，沒有毫無抵抗。所以那些說立馬踢了中單的人還是省省吧，如果他今晚來我的房間告訴我他要跟我簽個五年的合同，我能裸著身體給他打一份合同立馬簽字。」

 

Collins拎起行李箱，用力搖了搖頭。

昨晚他的糟糕情緒並沒有因為老闆的安慰支持有絲毫緩解，於是Farrier貼心地給他提前訂了回家的機票讓他回去休假。

細細算下來Collins在來到俱樂部以後沒有休過這麼長的假期，他們除了訓練沒有別的事，而冒泡賽結束後又飛去了韓國訓練。

他很久沒回家了，弟弟惡作劇淋在三明治裡的奇怪醬汁，陽光下媽媽養的可愛小狗會朝著他開開心心奔跑，他和弟弟有時候會跑去某家咖啡館買的香濃咖啡，大街轉角處還有一個粉紅色的搖擺機。

夢裡他走馬觀花一般，醒來除了些許的空蕩失落，還有馬上可以回家的期待。

手機屏幕上還在跳著社交軟件的消息，Collins在不久之前已經學會了熟視無睹。

哪怕那些話說得很傷人。

和隊友們一一擁抱道別，Collins總有些疑惑，似乎還有人他沒來得及告別。

兩個多月的假期後也許他都不會再想起來，出租車窗外的景色飛快地倒退，司機放了一首柔和的曲子，手指愉快地在方向盤上打著節拍。

這一切終於讓他彎起嘴角。

回到家的第一件事，到底是好好地睡一覺，還是叫上親愛的弟弟一起去買那家想念已久的咖啡館的醇香咖啡。

他心情很好地決定等美美睡一覺下了飛機再去思考這個似乎有些棘手的問題。

這時候他的腦海裡終於靈光一閃。

昨晚又是安慰他又是發社交軟件力挺他的Farrier，他今天早上是真的沒有見到他本人。

雖然Collins無權去問他又跑到哪裡去了，Dennis口中的戰隊老闆休賽期也得為很多事情操心，平時除了在俱樂部裡親力親為也得和贊助商們談事情。

就在他掏出手機準備給Farrier發一條短信感謝他為自己做的一切，一輛行李車和他撞在了一起。

Collins還沒來得及道歉，張大了嘴巴卻說不出話來。

「如果你是打算給我來個告別短信甚麼的現在正好省事了。」Collins的老闆推著行李車，頑皮地衝他擠了擠眼睛，「昨晚我說過了，合約簽了兩年，這可是你自己選的。」

Collins愣在那裡，念頭拐來拐去，首先想起了自己的合約還真的是兩年，然後才開始疑惑，為甚麼他的老闆安檢時間和他居然如此相近。

「我……我今天要回家。」他結結巴巴地說。

「我知道。」Farrier看了一眼候機廳，「我也要回英國。」


End file.
